thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Jason Douglas
Bürgerlicher Name Jason Scott Douglas Körpergröße 1,93 m Sternzeichen Aquarius Filmographie *Room 313 (Short) (post-production) ... Thgil (2018) *Texas Cotton (post-production) ... Mayor Kane (2018) *Trial by Fire (post-production) (2018) *Osprey (completed) ... Chris Freeman (2018) *Dropa (completed) ... Mikhail (2018) *Pop Team Epic (TV Series) ... New York Mayor B (2018) *Dragon Ball FighterZ (Video Game) ... Beerus (English version, voice) (2018) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Tobin (2015-2018) *RWBY: Volume 4 (Video) ... Jacques Schnee / Reporter 03 (voice) (2017) *The Leftovers (TV Series) ... Jed (2017) *Attack on Titan (TV Series) ... Miche Zacharius / Extra (2013-2017) *RWBY (TV Series) ... Jacques Schnee / Reporter 03 (2016-2017) *Dragonball Super (TV Series) ... Beerus (2015-2017) *Doragon bôru: Zenobâsu 2 (Video Game) ... God of Destruction Beerus (English version, voice) (2016) *Jack Reacher: Kein Weg zurück ... Sheriff (2016) *Star Wars: Go Rogue (TV Series short) ... Orson Krennic (2016) *Last Man Club ... Detective Coats (2016) *Second Chance (TV Series) ... FBI Interviewer (2016) *Attack on Titan: Junior High (TV Series) ... Miche Zacharius (2015) *Prominence (Video Game) ... ren Keterek (2015) *Himouto! Umaruchan (TV Series) ... Takeshi 'Bomber' Matoba (2015) *Ghost in the Shell - The New Movie ... Paz (English version, voice) (2015) *Dragonball Z - Movie 15: Wiedergeburt von 'F' ... Beerus (English version, voice) (2015) *American Crime (TV Series) ... Hess (2015) *The Night Shift (TV Series) ... Mr. Harrison (2015) *Dragonball Xenoverse (Video Game) ... Beerus (English version, voice) (2015) *Dragonball Z Kai (TV Series) ... King Cold / Additional Voices / Killa (2009-2015) *Nashville (TV Series) ... Dashell Brinks (2013-2015) *Kiseijû: Sei no kakuritsu (TV Series) ... Goto (2014-2015) *Madan no Ou to Vanadis (TV Series) ... King Faron (2014) *Deliverance Creek (TV Movie) ... Major Frank McCallister (2014) #Zeitgeist ... Ray Beltmeyer (2014) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 4 - Ghost Stands Alone ... Paz (English version, voice) (2014) *Hysteria (TV Series) ... Ken Young (2014) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 3 - Ghost Tears ... Paz (English version, voice) (2014) *Outlaw Prophet: Warren Jeffs (TV Movie) ... Roy Hodges (2014) *From Dusk Till Dawn (TV Series) ... Warren Pritchard (2014) *Star-Crossed (TV Series) ... Nox (2014) *Smite (Video Game) ... Dark Whisperer Ah Muzen Cab / Ares (voice) (2014) *Space Dandy (TV Series) ... Deputy Librarian Idea (2014) *Two Step ... Duane (2014) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (Video Game) ... Beerus (English version, voice) (2014) *Fairy Tail (TV Series) ... Gildarts (2011-2014) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 2 - Ghost Whisper ... Paz (English version, voice) (2013) *Revolution (TV Series) ... Garrett (2013) *Parkland - Das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy ... Ken Howe (2013) *Ghost in the Shell Arise: Border 1 - Ghost Pain ... Paz (English version, voice) (2013) *RDG: Red Data Girl (TV Series) ... Shingo Nonomura (2013) *Dallas (TV Series) ... Chief of Staff / Erik Allen (2013) *Dragonball Z - Movie 14: Kampf der Götter ... Beerus (English version, voice) (2013) *Snitch - Ein riskanter Deal ... Wayne (2013) *Aliens: Colonial Marines (Video Game) ... Cpt. Jeremy Cruz (voice) (2013) *Houston ... Ringer (2013) *One Piece - Film Z ... Aokiji (English version, voice) (2013) *Breaking Bad (TV Series) ... Detective Munn (2013) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (Video) ... Archuk (voice) (2012) *Code: Breaker (TV Series) ... Daisuke (2013) (English version, voice) (2012) *Summons (Short) ... Cresten (2012) *Vegas (TV Series) ... Stuart Mills (2012) *Borderlands 2 (Video Game) ... Krieg (2012) *Hyouka (TV Series) ... Teacher (2012) *Longmire (TV Series) ... Mason Vaughn (2012) *Code Geass: Boukoku no Akito 1 - Yokuryuu wa Maiorita ... Additional Voices (voice) (2012) *Tsukumo (Short) ... Man (English version, voice) (2012) *Jormungand (TV Series) ... Baldra (2012) *One Tree Hill (TV Series) ... Darko (2012) *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi (Video Game) ... Hero (Silent) (English version, voice) (2011) *The Gunstringer (Video Game) ... Additional Voices (voice) (2011) *Appleseed XIII: Tartaros ... Additional Voices (English version, voice) (2011) *Duke Nukem Forever (Video Game) ... Generic Males (English version, voice) (2011) *Deadman Wonderland (TV Series) ... Azuma Genkaku (2011) *Level E (TV Series) ... Captain Kraft (2011) *Chase (TV Series) ... Norwood Hayes (2010) *Kuroshitsuji II (TV Series) ... Claude Faustus (2010) *Machete ... Patrolman #1 (2010) *The Good Guys (TV Series) ... Lucas O'Neill (2010) *OVA Utawarerumono: Hiren no shohousen (Video short) ... Kurou (English version, voice) (2010) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (TV Series) ... Miles / Additional Voices (2009-2010) *Teiruzu obu vesuperia: The first strike ... Alexei (English version, voice) (2009) *OVA Utawarerumono: Bôrô no komoriuta (Video short) ... Kurou (English version, voice) (2009) *The Quest - Der Fluch des Judaskelch (TV Movie) ... Ivan (2009) *Soul Eater (TV Series) ... Joe Buttataki (2008-2009) *Alamo Gold ... Fisher (uncredited) (2008) *Occam's Razor (Short) ... Man in Art Gallery (2008) *Rozario to banpaia (TV Series) ... Kuyo (2008) *The Bracelet of Bordeaux ... Costume Clerk (2007) *D.Gray-man (TV Series) ... Yang (2007) *Bekushiru: 2077 Nihon sakoku ... Saito (English version, voice) (2007) *Planet Terror ... Lewis (credit only) (2007) *Devil May Cry (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2007) *Ruffian - Die Wunderstute (TV Movie) ... Security Guard (2007) *No Country for Old Men ... Cabbie at Motel (2007) *Die Vorahnung ... Emergency Room Doctor (2007) *Friday Night Lights (TV Series) ... Buck (2007) *Das verschwundene Zimmer (TV Mini-Series) ... Anthony (2006) *009-1 (TV Series) ... Director (2006) *Air Gear (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Magaki / Yoshitsune (2006) *Prison Break (TV Series) ... Patrolman (2006) *Otoshimono ... Kawamura (English version, voice) (2006) *A Scanner Darkly - Der dunkle Schirm ... New Path Farm Manager (2006) *Thief (TV Mini-Series) ... Officer Charles (2006) *Kyôshoku sôkô Guyver (TV Series) ... Inspector Risker (2005-2006) *Fullmetal Alchemist - Der Film: Der Eroberer von Shamballa ... Rudolf Hess (English version, voice) (2005) *Tsubasa kuronikuru (TV Series) ... Additional voices (2005) *In den Westen (TV Mini-Series) ... Tom Cooper (2005) *Sin City ... Hitman (2005) *Tsukuyomi: Moon Phase (TV Series) ... Yayoi (2005) *Xenosaga: The Animation (TV Series) ... Ziggurat 8 (2005) *Chôjûshin Gravion Zwei (TV Series) ... Klein Sandman (2004) *Mezzo DSA (TV Series) ... Harada (2004) *Shin angyo onshi ... Munsu (English version, voice) (2004) *Lady Death (Video) ... Matthais' Guards / Stable Demons / Additional Voices (voice) (2004) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV Series) ... Seiji (2004) *Elfen Lied (TV Series) ... Bandoh (English version, voice) (2004) *Gantz (TV Series) ... Tetsuo (2004) *Madlax (TV Series) ... Maclay Marini (English version, voice) (2004) *Appleseed ... Uranus (English version, voice) (2004) *Yugo the Negotiator (TV Series) ... Yugo Beppu (2004) *Eria 88 (TV Series) ... Satoru Kanzaki (2004) *Ou Dorobou Jing in Seventh Heaven (Video short) ... Putao (English version, voice) (2004) *Daibajensu ivu: Misaki kuronikuru (TV Series) ... Jean-Luc Blanc (English version, voice) (2004) *Deus Ex: Invisible War (Video Game) ... Sid Black (voice) (2004) *Kaleido Star (TV Series) ... Chikara Naegino / Mr. Kenneth / Producer (2003-2004) *Sakigake!! Kuromati Kôkô (TV Series) ... Takeshi Hokuto / Bushiko Hokuto (2003-2004) *Chrono Crusade (TV Series) ... Father Ewan Remington (2003-2004) *Kino no tabi (TV Mini-Series) ... Poet (2003) *Peace Maker Kurogane (TV Series) ... Sanosuke Harada (2003) *Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu (TV Series) ... Fujisaki / Iori Mizuhoshi / Koichi (2003) *Maburaho (TV Series) ... Haruaki Akai (English version, voice) (2003) *D.N. Angel (TV Series) ... Detective Saehara (2003) *Daibajensu ivu (TV Series) ... Jean-Luc Le Blanc / Jean-Luc LeBlanc / Jean-Luc Leblanc (2003) *Löwen aus zweiter Hand ... Helper (2003) *RahXephon: Tagen Hensokyok (TV Movie) ... Masaru Gomi (English version, voice) (2003) *Mousou Kagaku Series Wandaba Style (TV Series) ... Michael Hanagata (2003) *Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok (TV Series) ... CEO (2003) *E's Otherwise (TV Series) ... Leonid (English version, voice) (2003) *Unlimited Saga (Video Game) ... Nuage / Dagle Bos (English version, voice) (2003) *Poom-haeong-je-ro ... Daemyung Master / Student Complexion (English version, voice) (2002) *Chôjûshin Guradion (TV Series) ... Klein Sandman (English version, voice) (2002) *RahXephon (TV Series) ... Masaru Gomi / Squad Captain (2002) *Full Metal Panic! (TV Series) ... Maintenance Man A / Guen Bien Bo / Helmsman (2002) *Yeseuteodei ... Goliath (English version, voice) (2002) *Azumanga daiô (TV Series) ... Chiyo-Dad (The Cat) (English version, voice) (2002) *Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi (TV Series) ... Ms. Aki (English version, voice) (2002) *Sureiyâzu puremiamu (Video short) ... Master (English version, voice) (2002) *BASToF Lemon (TV Series) ... Pseudo (2001) *Shin shirayuki hime densetsu Prétear (TV Series) ... Kaoru (English version, voice) (2001) *Noir (TV Series) ... Henri's Father / Public Prosecutor / Additional Voices (2001) *Sûpâ Gyaruzu! Kotobuki Ran (TV Series) ... Tatsuki Kuroi (2001) *Heppoko jikken animêshon excel saga (TV Series) ... Il Palazzo / Ilpalazzo (1999-2001) *Rune Soldier (TV Series) ... Louie (voice) (2000) *Sin: The Movie (Video) ... Hardcorps Commander / Cop 3 / SinTEK Executive (voice) (2000) *Red Ink ... B.J. (2000) *Gensomaden Saiyuki (TV Series) ... Homura (2000) *Kôtetsu tenshi Kurumi (TV Series) ... Fisherman / Man At Station / Tech 2 (1999-2000) *A.D. Police: To Protect and Serve (TV Series) ... Hans Kleif (voice) (1999) *Karafuru (TV Series short) ... Witness (English version, voice) (1999) *Gamera - Revenge of Iris ... Kurata Shinya (English version, voice) (1999) *Gasaraki (TV Series) ... Kiyotsugu Gowa / Additional Voices / Watanabe Clan (1998-1999) *Majutsushi Orphen Mubouhen (TV Series) ... Childman (1998-1999) *Bubblegum Crisis: Tokyo 2040 (TV Series) ... Leon (1998) *Generator Gawl (TV Series) ... Kanae (1998) *Spriggan ... Additional Voices (English version, voice) (1998) *Shin Kyûteî Hanî (TV Mini-Series) ... Mayor Light / Octo-Man (1998) *Kidô senkan Nadeshiko: Prince of Darkness ... Genichiro Tsukiomi / Gekiganger Game Sprite (English version, voice) (1998) *Shadow Skill - Eigi (TV Series) ... Caravan Master (English version, voice) (1998) *Princess Nine kisaragi joshi kou yakuu-bu (TV Series) ... Additional Voices / Reporter (1998) *Bannô bunka nekomusume TV (TV Mini-Series) ... Kyouka (English version, voice) (1998) *Kidô senkan Nadeshiko (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (1996-1997) *Ganso bakuretsu hunter (TV Series) ... Marron / Jill (English version, voice) (1997) *Elf o karu mono-tachi (TV Series) ... Arrow (English version, voice) (1996) *Sureiyâzu return ... Galev (English version, voice) (1996) *Gamera - Attack of the Legion ... TV News Reporter / Office Mumble / Soldiers #3 / ... (English version, voice) (1996) *Shin Kimagure Orenji Rôdo: Soshite, Ano Natsu no Hajimari (Video) ... Kysuke Kasuga (voice) (1996) *Street Fighter II: V (TV Series) ... Ken Masters (ADV Films dub) / Ken / Ken's Father (1995-1996) *Bakuretsu hunters (TV Series) ... Marron Glace (1995-1996) *Shin Seiki Evangerion (TV Series) ... Additional Voices (2004 Director's Cut) (English version, voice) (1995) *Hikyô tanken Fam & Ihrlie: Ruin Explorer (TV Series) ... Lyle (voice) (1995) *Dirty Pair Flash (TV Series short) ... Toma / Radio Voice / Carry One / ... (English version, voice) (1995) *Dirty Pair: Verschwörung um Flug 005 (Video) ... Chief Gooley (ADV dub) (English version, voice) (1990) *Seinto Seiya (TV Series) ... Hyoga (1986-1987) *Dâti pea Gekijô-ban ... Chairman (ADV 2003) (English version, voice) (1987) *Dirty Pair OVA (TV Series short) ... Gooley (English version, voice) (1987) *Megazone 23 II Part 2 (Video) ... Lightning (ADV Films dub) (English version, voice) (1986) *Dâti pea: Nôrandia no nazo (Video) ... Additional Voices (ADV 2003) (English version, voice) (1986) *Megazone 23 Part 1 (Video) ... Additional Voices (ADV Films dub) (English version, voice) (1985) *Chôjikû Yôsai Macross (TV Series) ... Hayao Kakizaki (1983) *Seisenshi Dunbine (TV Series) ... King Hamm (English version, voice) (1983) Himself *Talking Dead (TV Series) ... Himself / Himself - Guest (2017-2018) *Comics, Beer & Sci-Fi (TV Series) ... Himself - Guest (2017) *Made in Hollywood (TV Series) ... Himself (2017) *Captain Kyle's Cosplay Spotlight (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Behind the Scenes - Battle of Voice Actors (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2014) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - The Voices of Dragon Ball Z (Video documentary short) ... Himself (2014) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2018 - Do Not Send Us Astray (2018) ... Tobin - Dead or Alive Or (2018) ... Tobin - Honor (2018) ... Tobin 2017 - How It's Gotta Be (2017) ... Tobin - Monsters (2017) ... Tobin - The Damned (2017) ... Tobin - Mercy (2017) ... Tobin - The First Day of the Rest of Your Life (2017) ... Tobin - Something They Need (2017) ... Tobin - Rock in the Road (2017) ... Tobin 2016 - Hearts Still Beating (2016) ... Tobin - Service (2016) ... Tobin - East (2016) ... Tobin - Twice as Far (2016) ... Tobin - Not Tomorrow Yet (2016) ... Tobin - No Way Out (2016) ... Tobin 2015 - Start to Finish (2015) ... Tobin - Heads Up (2015) ... Tobin - Now (2015) ... Tobin - Thank You (2015) ... Tobin (credit only) - First Time Again (2015) ... Tobin - Conquer (2015) ... Tobin - Try (2015) ... Tobin - Spend (2015) ... Tobin - Forget (2015) ... Tobin Kategorie:Nebendarsteller